


Souls Lost pt. 7

by hinnuh



Series: Souls Lost [8]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinnuh/pseuds/hinnuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the last of it for now. Haven't written this story in quite a long while and am not sure if I plan to add onto it. Although, if the demand is high enough I will both finish it and do a Dark Souls II storyline as well as Demon's Souls. (Havent played Bloodborne or Dark Souls III yet~)</p></blockquote>





	Souls Lost pt. 7

You enter the main hub for the King's work in this ruined land after wandering around for quite a while with a couple of the knights that belong to the royal brigade. Lord's Blade Ciarin, the only female amongst your group other than you, signaled to the large knight in the blue cloth that stand beside you and in the blink of an eye leaps up the walls of a tall tower and jumps onto the roof of the building, likely to get a vantage point in case of an attack. This area must not be very safe, it's good that you're surrounded by large, powerful men with weapons twice their size.   
“Ornstein. Go back into the forest and make sure the golems and wildlife haven't followed us. Gough will watch over the skies whilst me and this newcomer make rounds within the city.” Ornstein nods to the blue knight and turns towards the forest, bending his knees a little bit before leaping into the sky, leaving burn marks on the ground as if it had been struck by lightning. The large knight that stand beside you waves his arm as if he was signaling you to follow him. You two wander into the Oolacile Township, the so-called major city of the once great kingdom of Oolacile.   
“Are you perhaps from Catarina, Sir?” asked your companion as he leads you two down a flight of stairs towards a couple of ruined buildings.   
“No. I have a faded memory since the curse but I am pretty sure that I once belonged to the land of Astora.” He turns his head back at you for a moment before giving a confirmation grunt to your statement.   
“You're Artorias, aren't you? The Wolf?” The knight stops and slowly turns to you, looking down at you from his almost inhumane height.   
“Ornstein must have told you. Gwyn doesn't like to introduce me to his soldiers anymore. He says that my deeds are becoming less and less chivalrous by the day.”   
You stare at the knight and you loosen the grip on your sword a little bit, fighting back the urge to comfort him.   
“Ornstein seems very fond you. He speaks highly of you.” You gasp under your breath before you begin speaking.   
“I did him a favor.” The blue knight perks up a little bit.   
“You did him a favor? What was that?” you lower your sword's blade to the ground and stutter a little bit.   
“U-Uh...”   
“Did you fuck him?”   
“Uh...”   
“Fuck me, too.”  
“Uh.”   
Artorias removes his wolf-like helmet and drops it to the ground, revealing his real face. He has long, jet black hair that goes a little bit past his neck. His hair seems to be missing on the left side of his head as if it was shaved... or taken from him. His eyes seem to give off a faint reddish glow and his skin looks incredibly pale. You stare into his eyes as you slowly lift your helmet off of your head, taking a step closer to the knight. He leans down and hovers his lips in from of yours.   
“I have lost a lot. But I won't lose you.” You gasp at his words but before you can give out a response he presses his lips against yours, closing his eyes and kissing you ever so sweetly. Your eyes slowly close as you feel yourself drift away in his touch. He brings an arm down and begins rubbing your crotch through your armor. His strength manages to create enough pressure for you to feel his fingers, sending vicious shocks of pleasure throughout the entire lower half of your body. You moan into his mouth as he makes out with you and rubs you even harder. Your whole body soon begins to feel quite tender. He pushes you against the side of a building and begins to remove your armor. For a while he would speak no words, giving you the idea that he might be the quiet type. But that didn't last too long.   
“A-Artorias why do you want me?”   
“Want...Need...” you raised an eyebrow in confusion as he finishes removing your clothing from the waist up. He stares intently at your wonderful breasts as he removes his gauntlets. Running his strong fingers along your breasts he eventually places two fingers against both of your nipples, pinching them as he mutters something under his breath. “Artorias?” you ask the knight, feeling a bit worried about him.   
“I must have you for myself. I have lost everything. I WON'T LOSE YOU.” you shiver in fear as he pinches your nipples harder, deeply moaning as he hovers his mouth over your neck, still muttering something.   
“Please, you don't have to do this.” you say to him, worried about his personal safety. Just as your words finish leaving your lips he manages to step away from you, looking at you as if you had just told him that his dog died or something of equal equivalence. He removes your lower clothing and drops to his knees, running fingers along your pussy lips.   
“Mine. All mine. Never lose. The abyss has everything. I have... nothing.” He looks up at you in disgust, breathing heavily. He obviously isn't well. Before you can respond to his last obvious cry for help he has already picked up his sword and turned it around. The blade turned away from you.   
“You'll like this.” said the knight, laughing under his breath. The knight then pushes the pommel of his sword up against your pussy, causing you to shiver like crazy. Then, without hesitation, he gingerly forces some of the handle inside of you, making you swing your head backward in pleasure as you let out a loud moan. He wiggles the weapon around in circular motions, moistening up your pussy as he moans under his breath. You curl your toes and wiggle your butt around as you try to escape but cannot manage to bring yourself to make any movements.   
The knight grunts and slowly pulls his weapon out of your pussy, placing it onto the ground. He stands up and turns you around and pushes your head to the ground. He moans to himself as he stares at your wonderful ass as it hovers in the air in front of him. Artorias removes his lower armor and fiercely rams his dick inside of your soaking wet pussy, tightly grasping your hips as he thrusts in and out of you, moaning with each movement. You moan with him, drooling onto the ground as your body moves about with his movements.   
Your moaning gets louder and louder with each thrust, your voice even escalates to a squeak as his full balls slap against the top of your lovely pussy. He leans over and nibbles on your earlobe.   
“Mine...Always mine...The Abyss can't take you now.” You shiver and try to scream but can only let out a gentle peep.   
“I will have you. I will mark you as mine.” Mutters the knight as he pounds your pink pussy even harder, his nails digging into your skin. You can feel his fat dick throbbing inside of you as he handles your body and, as he says, makes it his. You give it to his advances and cum all over his length, making a huge mess. He moans as you do so, thrusting into you even more vigorously.   
“I...I...I'm going t-to...” The knight mutters, struggling to speak as his dick throbs even harder before it completely explodes inside of you, filling you with his thick, white juices. You let out a loud peep and a moan as you feel the knight fill your pussy with what feels like gallons of his man juices, some of it spilling out onto the ground and getting onto his balls as well as lathering his entire dick with it.  
He slowly pulls out of you and lets you drop onto the ground. You feverishly flip over and look up at him. He holds out his hand and helps you up from the ground and smiles at you.   
“I am sorry. I am plagued with a rather powerful inner demon. I know it will take me soon, thus I want you to finish my quest... Despite my foul words, I want you to do what I cannot. Kill him. The master of the Abyss. The cause for my madness.” You nod at the knight before getting dressed and getting prepared for what may be one of the darkest hours of your life.

It feels as if you've been on this mystical elevator for hours. Your hands are quivering and your head feels as if it's being pried into by some unwanted force. You find yourself in an area almost entirely cloaked in shadows, complete darkness. You seem an uncomfortable amount of fiery white eyes in the distance. In a desperate attempt to face off against your inevitable doom in the darkest place ever thought up by the forces that control your destiny you decide to touch a couple of summon signs to get help from heroes who may have been here in the past. One of them carries two curved blades and appears to be rather confident of himself since he is barely wearing any armor to speak of, whilst your other ghostly companion appears to be a samurai if he needed to be classified at all. Wielding a parrying dagger and a Washing Pole as if he was specially trained to use them.

Souls. So many souls have been lost thanks to the lord of the Abyss that they call Manus. The primordial man, eh? Perhaps this is what the Pygmy has wrought by keeping the Dark Soul to himself. Or perhaps this creature is the creation of areas of the world who rejected the use of souls while the rest of the world used them to the point of allowing them as currency, leaving Oolacile to be the perfect place to plant the Abyss and it's dark corruption. The temporary corpses of your two allies from another dimension lie on the ground below your feet, their souls being fed to you as tribute while the grand monster known as Manus stares you in the face. His many red eyes pierce your very soul as you stand with your blade ahead of you, prepared for a great battle while you are actually quite afraid.

A wave of terrible power washes over you, causing your body to go numb. You feel your armor being corroded and torn apart by the sheer thickness of the shadows around you. Meanwhile, Manus continues to stare into your soul, laughing with what sounds like several different voices... Perhaps all the souls he's taken are now one powerful creature?  
You fall to the ground, completely naked an defenseless against this mighty monster of pure darkness. Shivering in both fear and chill, you look up at the beast in hope that perhaps something or someone will find the opportunity to jump in and save you. You blink and just like that, Manus had disappeared. Did you imagine it all somehow? No... It can't be that simple. Then, suddenly you feel something long and slimy tangle around your ankles. You look down and notice something rather dark has come up from behind you and constricted your movement. Thinking nothing of it, you attempt to remove yourself from the situation.   
Unable to move you begin to struggle and are about to cry out for help. That is, until you were silenced. Several more of the black tentacle-like appendages shoot out from the darkness and constrict your arms and legs. You look about in a rather panicked fashion only to realize that these tentacles are coming at you from the distant darkness. One of them shoves itself inside of your already cream-filled pussy, ramming itself in and out of you quite vigorously. You try to scream for help but your physical location makes it quite pointless. Instead you struggle and peep under your breath as the beast in the darkness ravages you.   
Two more of the tentacle-like monsters wrap around your breasts, fondling them in such a way that they seemed a bit jealous of the one that is currently taking care of your pussy hole. You feel your body shiver and shake as the tentacles destroy your body in the same manner that all these men have. Your soaking wet pussy tightens around the slimy appendage, causing it to throb quite a bit, obviously making it quite a bit more aroused. You shriek and wiggle about in a crazed panic as you don't want to be completely violated by this disgusting creature where no one could ever have the hopes of hearing your pleas. However, your body tightens up and, just as you feel another orgasm coming on you hear what could only be the sound of skin or leather being torn apart by a blade. You flop to the floor and look over to see a friendly face in the shadows.   
Black Iron Tarkus stands with his shield ahead of him and his sword gently resting on his shoulder. Stomping fiercly out of the darkness comes Manus, violently shrieking in several different voices as he slams his gigantic tentacle-formed fist onto the ground as he makes his way over to the knight. Tarkus swings his greatshield to the side, staggering the beast's fist and proceeds to take the opportunity and pierce the center of Manus's huge disgusting head. In the center of all of his bright, red eyes sits a beating heart filled with the souls of the men, women, and Gods that Manus has stolen from. Now, the vessel has been torn asunder and their power released into the air. Both you and Tarkus absorb some of their power as this God of the Abyss practically melts at the light of all the souls that have been released. You slowly sit up and look Tarkus in the face. He tosses you a tattered robe and points to your gigantic sword on the ground.   
“Grab it, we have to leave.” said the knight as he pulls a couple of Homeward Bones from his item pouch. 

Your journey here in the past has nearly ended. But at what cost? You may have saved millions of people from becoming victim to the Abyss, but what have you changed whilst being here? Only time will tell if you are still able to complete your quest. Gravelord Nito awaits, and then only Great Lord Gwyn stands in your way if finishing your quest. You will soon reign over Lordran as the Dark Lord. All shall bow down to you, the new Lord.

 

 

Dun dun dunnnnn ~

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of it for now. Haven't written this story in quite a long while and am not sure if I plan to add onto it. Although, if the demand is high enough I will both finish it and do a Dark Souls II storyline as well as Demon's Souls. (Havent played Bloodborne or Dark Souls III yet~)


End file.
